halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unggoy
Arthropods? Are we really sure about this? They have four limbs, two eyes, and they breath through their mouth. I don't think those are typical arthropod traits. They look like vertabrates to me. Sorryaboutthatchief 07:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Glowing Did anyone else notice the glowing grunts in the five minute firefight that was set on Corvette. FATGUNN 02:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen them. Those are just Ultras. They've got a different Methane Tank and extra facial protection. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 18:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, those were SpecOps Grunts. They were glowing because they were under the influence of Huragok Overshield at the time. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 18:11, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they were Ultras. -Itawtisawatweetybewd :: Erroneous Height The stats section states that a Grunt is 5'6 tall, and weighs well over 100kg. Errmmm... No. Regardless of the fact that it is a 'Blame Stosh' picture from the BWU, it still shows a grunt about half the size of a civilian human. That civilian is not 12 feet tall, nor is the grunt best part of 6. Grunts, going by that picture are around 3 feet tall. Where the hell did this "5'6" figure come from? Being 3ft tall, they will not be over 100kg either. Thebigyeash 14:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :The image you linked is using perspectives to achieve that shot; the Grunt is farther while the civilian is closest to the camera. Also, the Halo Encyclopedia confirmed this. For more clarification, see this.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I coudn't help but notice but put Master chiefs armor in with the grunt, and I find a major diffrence. I can in no way see a grunt be only a foot smaller then John-117. I cheaked this out in halo 3, and I find this near impossable. No matter how you look at it, this website you gave us differs larger from the game. Jedizora 05:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Grunts are about as tall as a ordinary human, just a little smaller then an average Spartan(check any Halo Reach Theatre mode spartan-Unngoy comparison) -Guruson Alliance? If I remember correctly, they fight ''against the Brutes in Halo 2, but in Halo 3, they for for the Brutes. I'm confused. Shadowblade777 20:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Canonly, the Unggoy, Mgalekgolo, and Sangheili are with the Covenant Separatists while the Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e are Loyalists. I'm not sure about the Huragok though. : CEA Curlbacks Anybody got a picture of a curlback Grunt from Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary? Not Spock 20:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What the ? These guys die in mass in the winter,but can survive in the vaccum, and extreme cold of space? :well, that's because the winters on Balaho are insanely cold, if humans were sent there, even with lots of protective clothing and stuff, we WOULD die. The thing is, grunts are adapted to horrible conditions, that's why they're so strong and tough. Tristan7grunt 11:30, April 27, 2012 (UTC) bias The article keeps saying that they're stupid, and that they're weak, I alterred it, but someone reverted those edits. The grunts are much stronger than this wiki gives them credit for, and lots of people read this wiki, so, these wrong ideas will be getting spread, which is bad, so, I'm going to change them back, because what I said is much more accurate to the halo universe, and canonical. Tristan7grunt 13:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) That's because grunts ''are ''stupid, they have been purposefully kept uneducated by the Covenant; only a few have any noticable intelligence. The Covenant's reasoning is simple, would ''you ''want a race that vastly outnumbers your own to actually be smart? GodzillaMaster 13:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Besides, grunts are nothing more than a cannon fodder race to the Covenant, they don't ''need ''to know anything other than how to hold a gun or drive a ghost. GodzillaMaster 13:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :The covenant may not WANT them educated, but that doesn't mean the grunts don't get intelligent, they learn insanely quickly, and learning IS THE BASIS OF INTELLIGENCE, THAT'S HOW THE BRAIN WORKS. So, they are smart, probably more so than a lot of humans, and they're undeniably stronger than the average human, and undeniably tougher, so, even though they may not need to know, they do, sorry if I sound rude, but you guys are doing what a newbie would do, judging a book by its cover. Tristan7grunt 15:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that the grunts have the potential for intelligence, as proven by the characters Yayap, Dadab, and Kwassass; it's just that a majority of grunt characters never get to show it. GodzillaMaster 15:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right GodzillaMaster, they're smart, but, since the other covenant races treat them like dirt, they never get to SHOW it, but that's not the same as saying that it's not there, can I or someone else change the article to reflect this? Thank you, I just think it's unfair to the grunts to have such a biased article, regardless of whether or not the subject actually exists or is a fictional character. Tristan7grunt 18:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I think this site tries not to be biased. We just put in what we've seen in games and books. GodzillaMaster 20:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know, no wiki WANTS to be biased, but some editers just end up doing it accidentally, and it doesn't help that a lot of the people who like halo totally ignore the grunts, and that the little attention they pay to the grunts is to call them stupid and weak, so, can I change it? Tristan7grunt 00:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Inventors Is it known who created the Unggoy as characters? Dainer 12:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Strength? It says on the Covenant species infobox that they weigh on average 118 kilograms, much more than the average human, dictating that they should have fairly high strength. I'm not doubting their lack of intelligence, but in Halo 3 and in Halo Reach they carry Fuel Rod Cannons with one hand, whereas the Spartan III's hold them with two. Sesa 'Vadam (talk) 14:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Golden Grunts Tayd0gta (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC)What about a yellow (maybe golden) grunt that I and others have seen in Halo CE?!Tayd0gta (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Probably just another Minor in an interesting lighting situation/some sort of glitch. : 12:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Are you sure, I have seen a few of them, and seem to appear in the same places. But I can see how it could be a lighting glitch.Tayd0gta (talk) 22:16, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Very sure. I did a lot of modding back in the Xbox CE days and there were no other yellow/gold Grunt textures except for the regular Minor. -- Vektor0 (reply) 23:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Arthropod Strength? According to the article, "Unggoy of higher ranks appear to be surprisingly strong, able to carry an undeployed plasma cannon or fire a fuel rod gun with one hand without toppling from the recoil." Now, I don't know how much authority I have over this, but IF we all agree that they are arthropods, it would explain the tremendous strength and relatively small stature. In real life, organisms with an exoskeletal structure tend to be smaller than others. But do to their hard exterior, they are able to support heavier and more massive substances than other organisms. Take an ant and a slice of apple. There is a huge weight and size difference there, believe it or not. The apple slice is almost three times the size of the ant. Yet the ant can still carry it by itself. This is a trait shared between all arthropods. Extreme strength, small size. Sean4333 (talk) 13:24, April 18, 2014 (UTC)